Second Chances
by Pen2Computer
Summary: The Night World's Thierry and Hannah have been separated across the ages, each time as heart-wrenching as the last. This story shadows the (brief) life of Ha-nakhat and Thierry in Ancient Egypt. Thierry has been waiting for his second chance at love for hundreds of years. Now he has it. But will fate trump true love? "I need a second chance. I need you." Read and review, please.
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ha-nakhat kneeled close to the basin of fresh water, cupped her hands together, and splashed the icy coolness onto her face. The water hit her like a physical blow, making her recoil. It was freezing outside, and the river's water was on the brink of icing over. After giving herself a moment to recover, she kneeled closer once more and finished washing her face. As her fingers moved across her face, she groped unconsioucly for her birthmark. It—the blushing pink, petal sized mark—had been a part of her since birth, and across the years she had learned to love it, but it also set her apart from the other girls.

They were already resentful that the boys longed for her company, and lingered to hear her words, and the birth mark gave them something to whisper about.

"Witch." Some said.

"Unpure."

"Touched by death."

Ha-nakhat rose to her feet, leaving the basin where it was. As a priestess at the temple, she had servants that would wash out the water and replace it anew, in time for her evening wash. Drying her face with a soft cotton cloth, she left her bathing area and stepped outside into the temple hallways. She was surprised to find it empty.

Normally, girls flitted about it like honeybees, gossiping, singing, and carrying on conversations as they went from place to place together, usually in packs of three or four. Today, though, the hallways were abandoned. Unnaturally so. She shivered, and hurried down the hallways, hoping to find someone—anyone.

"Ha-nakhat!"

She whirled, surprise and relief mingling for dominance. When she saw who it was, relief came out the clear victor.

"Chet—there you are," she smiled at one of her few friends. "Where is everyone?"

"Ha-nakhat, you're missing it!"

"Missing what?"

"There's a new warrior, here. He's stronger than three men combined! The pharoh is welcoming him, personally. Everyone's out admiring him."

Chet grabbed her by the hand and tugged, and before she could protest, she was being dragged down the winding hallways and out the door of the temple, and into the royal dining room, which was connected to the temple by a long golden hallway. Sure enough, the room was packed with bodies—the highest of the highest, naturally.

"Where is he?" Ha-nakhat asked, straining to get a view of this inhumanly strong creature.

"There," Chet pointed, but Ha-nakhat could not see.

Chet took her hand once more and pulled, until they wer only twenty feet away from the pharoah himself, who had one arm draped on the stranger's shoulder, and was showing off the platters or roasted meat, bowls of ripe fruit, and fine china it was all served on. Ha-nakhat was not expecting to be impressed. Chet often swooned over men, pointing them out one by one as if they were fine cats on display.

This time, though, her mind whirled and her heart pounded in a way that she had never experienced. There was just something about that man. He was beautiful. With hair as light as the sun, and eyes as powerful as the moon. His skin was tanned and looked so smooth that Ha-nakhat could imagine herself touching it; felt like she _had _touched it, before, although that was impossible. She had never seen the man in her life.

She was still in the process of staring when the stranger scanned the crowd. She watched, frozen, as his eyes met hers. They stared at each other, and Ha-nakhat felt tendrils of mist creep up her arms. Her heart stopped pumping blood into her veins. Heat coursed through her face, smoking up her vision. Was she going to faint? What was happening?

"Ha-nakhat? Ha-nakhat? Are you okay?" Someone grabbed her by the arm and shook her, turning her eyes away from the stranger.

Ha-nakhat jolted into place. "What?"

Chet was staring. "Ha-nakhat, you weren't listening to a word I was saying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, too quickly. "Nothing at all."

She turned away from Chet, searching once again for the stranger. He was not there, though, and she was surprised at how dissapointed she was. How strangely hopeful she had been. She sighed. What was wrong with her?

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, on the sleeve of her dress, but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was leave this crowded, cramped place. Get outside.

Another tap, and a voice to go with it, this time. "Excuse me."

The voice was really too lilting, too lovely to be ignored. She turned, and widened her eyes as she realized who it was. The stranger. The warrior. Whoever he was.

"Oh." She gasped. "Hello."

"Hello."

At loss of what else to say, she asked "Who are you? I mean, what are you doing in our kingdom?"

"Just passing through," he said, in that same velvety tone. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, and she couldn't seem to mind. "I'm a stranger to this region."

"What is your name?"

He paused, taking her for another long second before responding. "Thierry. My name is Thierry."

_Thierry. _She said it aloud in her mind, and was again surprised at the familiarity it inspired. Like she had met him long ago, or else in a forgotten dream. Her heart beat so loud that she could hear it, even in the crowd.

"My name is Ha-nakhat." She said, even though he hadn't asked.

"Ha-nakhat." He said her name like it was a caress. "You're lovely."

The last part was less of a compliment and more of a fact. Like he couldn't help but say it.

"Thank yo—," someone from behind her came too close, and she bumped into Thierry.

It was only a little touch—her arm connected with his—but all of a sudden, Ha-nakhat's mind was whirling. Her knees turned into honey, and she had to grip him harder, to keep from falling. But even more than her physical reaction was her mental one. She felt right. Safe. Like finally—finally!—everything was how it was supposed to be. Like here was her piece of eternal bliss. And somehow, impossible as it sounded, she could sense that he felt the same way. Wonder. Shock. Warmth. They leaned even closer together, the crowd dissapearing—

"Ha-nakhat!"

Chet jerked her away, and the world was cold. She felt blind.

"What are you doing?" Chet hissed. "You're lucky nobody's looking this way. Come on."

Hannah fumbled to get another look at Thierry as Chet dragged her away, but couldn't find him in the crowd. It was only when they were back in the temple that Chet slowed.

"You looked like you were about to kiss him!" Chet said.

Ha-nakhat did not respond, and Chet widened her eyes, until twin moons stared at her.

"Ha-nakhat, do you even know him?" Chet demanded.

She shook her head.

"I've never seen him before." She said. "He's a complete stranger."

It was the truth. It had to be the truth. Ha-nakhat shook Chet's hands away and retired to her room, lying restlessly on her bed. She did not come out until dinner, preferring to dream away the day with thoughts of the stranger's—no, Thierry's, face. When she had said that he was a stranger, it had been a fact. But then, why did it feel so much like a lie?

And why, more importantly, was she dying to see him again?

Thank you for checking out my new story! I haven't decided if this is just a one-shot or a few chapters, all the way up until Maya comes in and ruins things. So, let me know in the comments if you think I should continue, or else just what you thought about it. Ideas, opinions, and thoughts are all equally welcome.

Thank you!


	2. Warnings

Disclaimer: There once was a girl who owned nothing. Night World wise, that is.

_"I've never seen him before." She said. "He's a complete stranger."_

_It was the truth. It had to be the truth. Ha-nakhat shook Chet's hands away and retired to her room, lying restlessly on her bed. She did not come out until dinner, preferring to dream away the day with thoughts of the stranger's—no, Thierry's, face. When she had said that he was a stranger, it had been a fact. But then, why did it feel so much like a lie?_

_And why, more importantly, was she dying to see him again?_

Thierry Descouedres nodded, and murmured a soft 'yes', but he had no idea what the man next him to was saying.

_She _was still too deeply engrained in his mind. When he had first saw her—Ha-nakhat, in this life—he had been stunned into immobility. No matter that he had heard rumors of the fair-haired girl with the oddly beautiful birth mark residing in Egypt, no matter that he was fervently hoping to find her…to think was one thing, to see was another. And then when they had touched…it had been such an innocent thing, really, but it had left his head spinning. If only her friend had not been in the way.

Now, even though one of the Pharaoh's brothers was showing him to dinner, taking the time to point out the highlights of the palace, he simply could not concentrate. Which, really, was not so hard to believe. He had slept through centuries, waiting for _her _to be reborn, and then, after that, he had spent seventeen years tracking her down. Now that he was close enough to touch her, again, was it really surprising that his mind was humming, elated for the first time since he had held her broken body in his arms?

"—don't you think?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Of course." Thierry said, unsure of what he had just agreed to, and hoping it wasn't something important.

But the man—Asim, he was called—smiled, and nodded, moving on through the winding hallways.

"Are you hungry?" Asim asked, before Thierry had a chance to lose himself in his thoughts once more.

"Yes," Thierry said, to be polite. In reality, he had fed twice as much as he had needed, last night; after what had happened last time, he was not going to take any chances around Han—Ha-nakhat.

"Good. My brother has prepared a splendid meal for you. To get your strength up, you see. Tomorrow, he would like you to wrestle some of his best men. A showcase of your skill."

"Of course."

Asim led him into a huge dining room, even bigger than the room he had been served breakfast in. Immediately, his gaze toured the room, searching for _her. _His heart fluttered as he spotted her. She was sitting next to the same friend from earlier, but the chair on her opposite side was empty. He itched to go to her, to claim the seat next to her, and to claim her, as well—he had seen the looks the men here gave her, and it angered him. But Asim was walking in the opposite direction, and it would be disrespectful for him to leave him. Thierry didn't much care for rules, but he couldn't afford to have the Pharaoh recant his invitation to stay.

Dinner went by both unbearably slow and despairingly fast. He could eat the food served, but it had no real flavor for him. Faking satisfaction with the amber colored honey, savory meats, and warm bread was tiring. On the other hand, the view from his seat allowed him to stare at Ha-nakhat. He caught her eye several times throughout the meal, and each time a warm blush rose to her cheeks, and his head would spin. Even when he wasn't touching her, he felt as though he was.

"Dessert's here," Asim gestured to the table, and Thierry blinked.

He hadn't even seen the plates being set down. He turned around, and saw the back of a server. He blanched. The long, black her. The fair white skin. And that unique scent filling the air—like sulphur. But it couldn't be—absolutely not…if it was—The server turned.

Thierry slumped in his seat. But of course Maya wasn't here. Of course not. Why should she be? He hadn't seen Maya since he had stormed away from her after slaughtering Hana's village. But then, two months ago, feeling that he would never find Hana and that he was searching within a doomed quest, Thierry had gotten very, very drunk and had promptly fallen asleep. He had woken up, suddenly, at almost three in the morning feeling as if someone had been watching him rest. He had gotten up; a pencil that had been balanced precariously on his night stand had fallen to the floor, and he had founded a single long, trailing black hair. The place had stank of sulphur and perfume.

But he had not seen Maya, and he had no reason to believe she was still interested in him.

Even so, Thierry carefully scanned every guest as he politely ate the dessert. When the Pharaoh announced the dinner over, he watched Ha-nakhat carefully, noting what direction she walked in. Then, he cautiously excused himself, feigning fatigue from travel.

Ha-nakhat had a four minute advantage on him, but he caught up to her quickly; she was outside in the cool night air. There were goosebumps from the cold rising on her arms, but she did not notice.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, quietly.

She jumped, turned, saw it was him, and smiled. But, he noted with concern, not before something flickered in those enigmatic ice grey eyes. He wasn't sure what that something was, but if he had to take a guess, he would have said concern. Concern over what, though? Perhaps she was afraid someone would catch them talking, alone.

"I like it out here. It's…refreshing." She said, and her voice was perfectly normal.

"I agree."

"Is it true that you have the strength of three men? My friend Chet is positive."

"I am stronger than the average person." He stalled; he wasn't sure what, if anything, he was going to tell her now. To just come out and confess about her past life might scare her, but he didn't want to lie.

And he didn't think he could, either. Not when she was turning to him with those trusting eyes, her face angelic in the streaming moonlight.

"I feel as though—and I know this is impossible and ridiculous—but I feel as though I know you."

Here, he was faced with a choice. He could only either lie to her or tell her the truth, here. He was afraid to tell the truth, but would a lie give her even more reason to hate him?

Without answering, he reached out a hand, holding it out for her—giving her the choice. She hesitated for only a moment, that same strange, out of place concern twinkling in her eyes, and then she nodded, lacing her fingers in his. This time, the results were even more powerful. It was as if a tidal wave had washed in from deep seas, sweeping Thierry off of his feet and dragging him into the water. He was drowning in her. Her mind wrapped around his like a thousand beating wings, and it was as though she was sucking the sins from his body, making him clean and innocent once more. He was falling, and could not stop. But he could not hit the ground, either, not really, because there was something strong and steady and silver that was attaching him to Hana, and when she stood, he could not hurt himself.

"Hana…" he murmured.

He wished he hadn't. Immediately, she stiffened. The cord tightened, and it was with mingled confusion, desperation, and disappointment that he felt her withdraw from him. He recognized his mistake immediately.

"I meant Ha-nakhat."

"You said Hana."

"I—,"

"I have to go."

She brushed past him, and panicked he tried to grab her hand. She yanked it away as if his touch burned.

"Ha-nakhat, wait!"

"No, I can't," and now her voice mirrored the alarm in her irises. "Please, leave me alone."

She hurried inside, and Thierry swore he heard something about "she was right" whispered quickly. He slumped against the steps, resting his head in his hands. How had this happened? He had finally gotten her back, and now one word was ripping them apart.

"Oh, don't feel _too_ bad Thierry."

He snapped his head up.

"Most girls don't want to date the devil."

Thierry stared at Maya, her angelic face reflecting demons back at him. He stared for one moment. In the next, he lunged.

Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave a review for me. If you didn't, then please leave a review for me! Either way, let me know your opinion. Thank you!


	3. Second Chances

_Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Night World series. _

_"Ha-nakhat, wait!"_

_"No, I can't," and now her voice mirrored the alarm in her irises. "Please, leave me alone."_

_She hurried inside, and Thierry swore he heard something about "she was right" whispered quickly. He slumped against the steps, resting his head in his hands. How had this happened? He had finally gotten her back, and now one word was ripping them apart._

_"Oh, don't feel too bad Thierry."_

_He snapped his head up._

_"Most girls don't want to date the devil."_

_Thierry stared at Maya, her angelic face reflecting demons back at him. He stared for one moment. In the next, he lunged._

Ha-nakhat checked to make sure the door to her room was locked, and then checked it once more, just in case. Her emotions were so horribly jumbled that she felt like crying simply from confusion. Thierry had seemed like such a good, honorable man, and she had been sure that they had had a connection. When he touched her, she felt safe, and at home, and joyous, and electric all at once. A sensation that went all the way from the tips of her toes up to the base of her spine. And yet…

…and yet, the woman she had met before dinner, tonight. The beautiful woman with the long dark hair and the fair skin. Her name was Maya and she had known Thierry as well. Very, very well, according to her—in ways that made Ha-nakhat blush. Their conversation hadn't lasted long, but it had made an impression on Ha-nakhat.

"Pretty young thing like you, of course he's already all over you." Maya had purred, concern glittering in her dark eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't be too innocent, doll. Thierry may look sweet, but he has the insides of a devil. He has charmed so many girls, he can't even keep their names straight."

Ha-nakhat had shaken her head. "Thierry wouldn't do that…he seems so nice."

That had only caused Maya to grin like a half moon. "Of course he seems nice, how do you think he gets close to young, virtuous maidens like yourself? But darling, he'll add you to his conquest list without thinking. And then he'll leave you."

"No."

"You don't know him. I do. You should stay away from him, Ha-nakhat. Stay away, and refuse to see him." Seeing the reluctance in Ha-nakhat's eyes, Maya had shrugged. "Or not. I was just trying to warn you, because you seem like a good girl. But disregard my advice, please. Only, don't be surprised if he can't even remember your name, doll."

Before Ha-nakhat could protest, Maya had sashayed away, leaving behind only disbelief and confusion with Ha-nakhat. Still, she had been willing to trust Thierry, believing that someone who seemed so good had to _be _good. But Maya had been right. Out there, he had called her someone else's name. He had been using her. Flashing her those heart melting smiles just so he could woo her. Taking her hand in his. Looking at her in a way that made her want to give him everything. And it had all been an act…

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

She ignored the knocking on the door, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

_Tap. Tap. _

"Chet? Is that you? I'm…busy."

_Tap. Tap. _

"Chet…?"

Reluctantly, Ha-nakhat moved to the door. She pulled it open, expecting to see her friend, Chet, waiting.

Instead, she saw Thierry.

Seeing that she was about to close the door, he reached out a hand.

"Please, Ha-nakhat. Don't. Let me explain—,"

"You owe me nothing."

"I want to explain." And his voice was so tormented, so pleading that she hesitated.

"Let me come in," he said.

"I—no. No I can't do that."

"Fine. Then come out here. We'll find someplace to talk outside. Just let me explain. That's all I want to do, I swear it."

Even though she knew she was mistaking a mistake, Ha-nakhat nodded. She couldn't help it. No matter what logic and her brain were trying to tell her, her heart's only mission was to beat closer to his. Thierry smiled—a half grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He turned down the hallway and waited for her to follow. He led her to the courtyard, by the fountain. The water was lit up from underneath, and flowed from inside the palace. The warmth combating the harsh weather outside made the water steam. The scent of lotus and aloe vera came up in waves, making Ha-nakhat feel as though she were in a dream. But then she looked at Thierry and remembered what Maya had said, and felt as if she were slipping more into a nightmare.

"So explain, then."

"First, I need to know…what did Maya say to you know?"

Ha-nakhat blinked.

"You know Maya is here?"

"Wherever lies and deception are, Maya is there, so yes. Also, I might have had a run in with her a few minutes ago. But we'll talk about that later. First, please tell me what she said to you."

"She said…" Ha-nakhat felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks just thinking about the words. But she swallowed and forced herself to look Thierry in the eye. "She said that you like to play games with girls. That you travel around the world, sleeping with whomever you choose. She said that it's fun to you, and that you will always, always leave."

Thierry had looked away from her in the middle of the speech, and for a while, there was no sounds but the gentle lapping of the water and her own ragged breathing. Saying it aloud hurt more than when Maya had said it.

Thierry looked at her, and she saw there, in that one moment, that Maya had been wrong. Thierry didn't even have to speak; his eyes told her all she needed to know. Still, he went on.

"I…I promise to you...I swear that every word out of that woman's—if you can even call her that—mouth was a lie. A horrible, viscous lie. Ha-nakhat…I have never fallen in love with anyone but you. And it will always be you. Maya thinks she loves me, and she will do anything to tear us apart…but her evil cannot shed a light on my love."

Ha-nakhat was so moved that every instinct in her body urged her to move closer to Thierry, to wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull him close. Especially when he said the word 'love.' Her heart seemed to sing a tune of happiness and joy that she had never experienced before, and when he held out his hand to her, she accepted it. But she still had one question.

"You called me Hana, before. Why?"

Thierry stiffened, his eyes pooling with dark shadows. Ha-nakhat attempted to pull her hand from his grasp, but he held on, stubbornly and with a tinge of desperation.

"Why, Thierry?" She repeated.

"The truth?"

"Of course."

He sighed. "You won't believe it."

"I think I might, if you look me in the eye while you say it."

And so he did. He looked her in the eye and he held her hand while he told her of the girl he had met centuries ago. Of how he had met her body—the original, not the reincarnation that she was now—and how he had lost her, and had vowed to meet her again. He had finally found her, after years of crushed hope and searching endlessly. He said that a spell had been cast upon him—one that allowed him to survive through the ages, looking for her. And toward the end, he repeated the word he had said before:

"I loved you then, and I love you now. That we could not be together in your past life was a tragedy. A horrible tragedy. But the truth is…I need a second chance. I need you."

He tilted her head upwards, so that she could see the truth shining freely in his eyes. And even though everything he had just said was crazy, impossible, the ramblings of a madman…even though it was all of those things, Ha-nakhat believed it.

"I recognize that this is a lot to take in. And I don't expect you to believe it. But if you'll just consider it…"

Thierry squeezed her hand, and stood. Ha-nakhat only had a second to make her choice. He stepped away, back toward the palace. Ha-nakhat stood, grabbed his hand, and stepped in front of him. He looked at her, confused but patient, perhaps waiting for her to ask more questions, or make more accusations. She did neither.

Instead, she kissed him.

_Thank you so much for stopping by. Please review this chapter if you liked it, if you didn't like it, or even if you were completely neutral. Or, if you don't feel like leaving a review, but you still liked it, then you should follow this story, or follow me : ) . Thank you! _


End file.
